


请你跟我这样做

by Sahar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>菜鸟模特Jared接受了前辈Jensen的一些辅导。</p>
            </blockquote>





	请你跟我这样做

"把你的手放到旁边！Jared Padalecki！"摄影师的吼声对Jared僵硬的身体一点帮助都没有，他只能像个犯错的小孩儿一样悻悻地收回自己的手。  
摄影师放下了相机，示意所有人休息半小时，这已经不是今天的第一次，Jared不知道自己到底哪里做得不对。  
好吧，你看，他是个在好莱坞刚刚小有名气的演员，并不是什么专业的模特，所以在拍照的时候不会摆姿势并不是什么奇怪的事情。想想他前两年被粉丝拿来吐槽嘲笑了无数遍的红毯图吧，到了现在他自己也不知道当初为什么要穿成那个样子。  
Jared垂头丧气地走到旁边找了个位置坐下，像只小狗一样挠了挠自己的头，思考着半小时后怎么才能让摄影师满意。  
Chris放下自己的相机，也苦恼地叹了口气。他这么优秀一个摄影师，为什么拍这个菜鸟就是没法拍出想要的感觉呢？看看他那身遒劲有力的肌肉，看看那个身高，看看那副明显是衣服架子的好身材，偏偏长在这么个连拍照的时候手都不知道放哪的笨蛋身上，暴殄天物啊。  
“Chris，Steve说……”门口一个声音传过来，Jared抬起头，发现所有人的目光都立刻扫向了那边。  
Chris也立刻三步并作两步跑到门口，几乎是一把扑在了来人身上：“啊！Jenny！快救命啊！”  
“怎么了？”Jared还没看到来人的正面，但是Chris的助理，还有给他准备衣服的女孩，刚才给他打理头发，化妆的造型师都立刻聚集到了门口，不知道是不是公司的什么大人物来了，他需不需要也过去迎接一下表示欢迎。  
“Jenny我跟你说啊，不知道是谁这次选了个菜鸟当新代言人，那个小子做不好表情就算了，连手都不知道放哪！”Chris义愤填膺地说，仿佛Jared是个连鼻涕流到嘴里都不知道怎么擦的小屁孩一样。  
Jared有些不高兴，他已经很努力地按照Chris说的摆弄自己，也尽力控制着自己的五官做出Chris想要的表情，他不能因为效果不好就否定他的努力，还当着他的面在根本不知道是什么人面前这么奚落他。  
他一下子从墙边的椅子上站起来，因为幅度太大椅子直接被他的双腿给碰到了地上，发出了不大不小的“乒乓”声，一下子所有人的目光都安静地汇聚到了他身上。  
Chris翻了个白眼，身子往旁边让了让，他这才看到来的人是谁。  
Jensen Ackles，模特界的传奇，他自小就已经是童装模特，长大后更是因为出色的外表和完美的身材而同时捏着好几家奢侈品品牌的合同，在每年的各大时装周上都不难看到他的身影。但更传奇的是，有一天他突然就退出了模特界，转而成为了摄影师，而他的影集也十分畅销。  
“说过多少次不要叫我Jenny了，Chris。”Jensen不高兴地捶了捶Chris的手臂，“我是来看你新买的相机的。”  
Jensen把汇聚在Jared身上的目光吸引回去了一部分，那个青年身上的紧张他离得这么远都能看出来了。  
菜鸟啊。  
Jared还呆呆地站在那，盯着Jensen，如果他本职是个模特的话，此时大概会换上一副见到“上帝”的表情。Jensen那双明澈透亮的绿色眼睛，像是用水冲刷过的浅绿色翡翠一样在这个打着灯光的房间里灵动地闪烁着，长而密的睫毛一下下地扑闪着，像两把小扇子一般。  
“一个交易，帮我调教好这个菜鸟，相机借给你……一天。”Chris仿佛在做什么艰难决定一样伸出一根手指。  
Jensen勾起嘴角，目光变得不怀好意又玩味：“一周。”  
“3天！”  
“一周。”  
“5天！Jensen你不能用这个要挟我。”  
“一周，不然我先走了，隔壁棚……”  
“好好好！一周！你这个混蛋。”Chris咬牙切齿地说，然后转头像看杀父仇人一样看着Jared。  
Jared觉得很无辜。  
Jensen脸上的笑容不再像正在计划一个令他得意的恶作剧，而是纯然的友好到近乎让Jared觉得和蔼的表情，这可不是Jensen看起来像长辈的意思，不过怎么说也是前辈。  
“Jensen Ackles。”他朝Jared伸出手，笑着看对面比他还要高大的男人慌张地在大腿上擦了擦自己的手，然后才伸出来握住他的手。  
Jared紧张地扯出一个笑容：“Jared Padalecki，嗯，今天的……模特。”  
他其实想说自己是个演员，不过他担心Jensen根本就不知道他这个刚在一部电视剧和一部电影里只有不到十分钟戏份的小配角，不然也不至于拍个宣传照都会被摄影师骂得狗血淋头。  
Jensen用那双大而漂亮的绿眼睛将Jared从头到脚地打量了一遍，双手环胸还不忘示意Jared原地转一圈。  
嗯，不错，肌肉够漂亮，不管是胸肌还是背肌，手臂并不粗壮肌肉线条却很完美，那双大手也很漂亮；修身的牛仔裤包裹着几乎有些过长的双腿，屁股也算挺翘，就算比不上Jensen自己被称为Ackles曲线的漂亮屁股。  
“Chris，给我2个小时，你去帮我把旁边摄影棚的活儿搞定。”他指了指门外，又偏了偏头，摆明了还要压榨Chris。  
Chris瞪大了眼睛，没想到自己的损友如此的得寸进尺，抢他的宝贝还不够，还要他帮忙代工。  
“你这里，”他指了指Jared，“我帮你拍完。”  
Chris的脸色这才缓和，开心地把这个烫手山芋丢给了Jensen，带着自己的团队浩浩荡荡转移到隔壁摄影棚。  
Jared目瞪口呆地看着Chris就这样把他丢给了Jensen，没有一点为难的样子，他到底是被嫌弃到了什么地步？  
“好了，我先随便跟你说说，当模特没什么难的，一会儿我会帮你摆好你的手，你别乱动就可以了。”Jensen信心满满地环顾着四周冲Jared说，算着几分钟之后他手下那些人就会把他的器材搬过来。  
不过看了看摄影棚的环境，他突然改变了主意，拨通了自己助理的电话。  
“Sare，让他们把东西搬去后巷，我们今天在那里拍。”Jensen在打电话的同时看着Jared，在脑海里构思着自己想要的画面，“靠近铁门和砖墙的地方，我要用到那些背景。”  
“那么，Mr. Padalecki，换个场地拍没问题吧？”  
“叫我Jared，please。”他因为Jensen调侃一样的询问语气而笑起来，明明应该傻气的笑容却像是摄影棚里打光的大灯一样明亮又热烫，让Jensen也不由得抿起嘴角。  
Jensen点点头，并不急着现在就去后巷，他知道其他人搬器材还需要花一些时间，这次的变动实在是太临时了。  
“所以……”Jerad捡回被自己撞倒的椅子，又把另一把椅子拖了过来，请Jensen坐下，“所以我应该怎么做？”  
“放松就好。”Jensen坐下，眼睛依旧在不停地打量着Jared，“你本身的条件已经很好了，不需要我再做什么修饰，你只需要摆出我想要的造型，我就能拍出我想要的照片。”  
怕的就是摆不出来啊。Jared在心里苦闷地哭泣了一声。  
Jensen突然从位置上站起来，拉住了Jared的手：“你来这边我教你。”  
Jared因为Jensen突然的触碰紧张得全身的汗毛都竖了起来，他就这样被Jensen拖着走到布景板前，还开着的大灯刺眼地照着。  
Jensen并没有察觉到Jared因为他的触碰而紧张，他当了太多年的模特，身体接触是他日常工作必不可少的一部分，不管是调整衣服还是补妆调整发型，总会有一两只手在他身上动来动去，他习以为常。  
但Jared不是，是的，他是个演员，但是他是那种化妆师会花最多20分钟帮他理一理头发，稍微遮遮黑眼圈就算看得起他的小演员，也不会有人来帮他摆弄自己的衣服。所以，是的，他不习惯，真的不习惯。  
更何况，他是说，更何况这是Jensen Ackles，就算从来不是演员，在娱乐圈也是名声响当当的人物，就连Jared这样不怎么探听娱乐圈新闻或者八卦的人也听说过不少Jensen的事，也不止一次地在杂志上看到过Jensen。  
Jensen Ackles，神一般的Jensen Ackles，刚才抓着他的手。而现在，哦，该死的，他的双手掐着Jared的腰。  
Jared努力让自己的腰随着Jensen的双手转动的幅度扭动，上半身整个都不受控制地扭了过去。  
“只动你的腰，别转你的身子，我要拍到你的胸肌！”Jensen说。  
！！！Jared整个人都石化了，刚才Jensen直接一巴掌拍在了他的屁股上，手掌拍在牛仔布料上声音并不响亮，也并不痛，但是他因为这拍打全身的血液都开始往他的下半身冲去，原本因为自己是只菜鸟的紧张整个转变成了自己疑似被“职场性骚扰”了的震惊。  
他别扭地花费了一些功夫才在Jensen的帮助下调整好腰的角度，正打算松口气时，Jensen索性在他面前蹲了下来。两只手搭在他的膝窝，右手用力让Jared的左腿弯出更大的幅度。  
好了，现在Jared能感受到Jensen的呼吸喷在他的鼠蹊部，就算他拼命在脑海里尖叫“这是工作这是工作这是工作”，也无法阻止他的小Jared慢慢地勃起这个事实。  
Jensen正蹲在他面前仔细地调整着他脚尖朝向的角度——说真的，这个也要吗？  
“我现在调整的大概动作你都要记得，一会儿我们去下面拍的时候，你就这样做就……”他抬起头，正面对着Jared的下半身，整个人像被噎着了一样停下了说话。  
Jared慌乱地想要道歉，他是个不会当模特的菜鸟，他需要Jensen来帮助他，他已经给Jensen添麻烦了。而现在，他对着Jensen勃起了，这实在是太冒犯太失礼了。  
“对不起我……”  
但是Jensen并没有震怒地站起来，而是仰着头看着Jared，抬高自己的双手把Jared的双手摆到了两边。  
“我把你的四肢放在哪里，你就放在哪里不要动。”Jensen用自己双手的手指挂着Jared的腰带，依旧仰头看着他，Jared听话地点了点头，然后眼睁睁地看着Jensen伸出舌尖绕着他那双Jared没有见过更加情色的嘴唇舔了一圈。  
水渍布满红色的嘴唇，Jensen那张仿佛天生自带着彩妆一样的脸在聚光灯下漂亮得不像真的。而上帝啊，他正在动手解开Jared的皮带。  
“Jensen？”Jared重重地吞咽了一下，不确定地叫了一声。  
Jensen没有停下手里的动作，只是给了Jared一个笑容：“现在不解决你这家伙，”他用下巴隔着Jared的牛仔裤在上面磨蹭了几下，Jared几乎要因此而舒服得退缩，“我不想一会儿在后巷帮你摆造型的时候你硬起来，在那么多人面前可太尴尬了。“  
Jared的手依旧放在两侧，听话地没有乱动，Jensen向前移动，在解开Jared牛仔裤纽扣之后，用牙齿咬住了金属的拉链，一双绿色的眼睛盯着Jared，里面全是诱惑却偏偏又清澈无比，Jared只能低着头看着他，满脑子都是自己的阴茎在Jensen嘴里的模样。  
Jensen把Jared的牛仔裤拉下来，隔着内裤先是用鼻尖蹭了蹭，然后含住了已经坚硬的明显的轮廓，他的津液和Jared的大家伙分泌出来的前液濡湿了内裤的前端，Jensen却并不心急将Jared的阴茎释放出来，他隔着布料沿着粗大的柱身一点点用牙齿轻触用舌头舔着用口水打湿。  
Jared手忍不住地往前动了动，就被Jensen一巴掌拍在了他的屁股上：“听你摄影师的话，菜鸟！”  
Jared只能双手握拳放回原位，低头用他那双几乎百战百胜的狗狗眼望着Jensen。  
“要有耐心，有时候摄影师会要求你摆一个姿势好几个小时，或者维持一个表情一直不变。”Jensen作为前辈耐心地“教导”着，向Jared传授着经验。  
等到自己的口水已经明显将Jared的阴茎轮廓在他的内裤上勾画出来，他才咬住了Jared内裤的边缘，轻轻地向下拉动。  
Jared忍耐得指甲都要掐进自己的手掌里，他因为Jensen调整的位置觉得好多地方都酸痛不已，但是对于高潮的渴望还是让他一动也不敢动。  
Jensen Ackles正蹲在他面前要给他口交，光是这个认知就可以让他愿意再忍受一百次当模特并被人骂是菜鸟。  
Jensen用上了一根手指帮忙拉下了Jared的内裤，一瞬间Jared早就被他挑逗得挺立的阴茎从内裤边缘弹了出来，顶端划过他的脸颊，在上面留下一条湿痕，他赞赏地看向Jared。  
“Wow，Big Jay！”  
Jared的阴茎大小绝对和他的身高成正比，而且还要大，Jensen一看就知道自己不可能将他完全吞下去。  
他伸出手握住Jared阴茎底部，用嘴唇包裹住阴茎的顶端，嘴唇扣住沟壑，舌尖划过顶端的小缝，快感如同电击般袭击Jared全身，本就已经全勃的阴茎又硬了一些。  
Jensen另一只手伸上去轻揉这Jared的阴囊，舌头绕着阴茎被吞进嘴里的部分顺时针绕了好几圈，轻轻地挤压，又在顶端随意地戳刺。Jared被他弄得除了直吸气，根本说不出别的话来。  
他又吞进去一部分，将Jared的阴茎吞吐着，每一次吞进去就包裹住更多，来不及咽下的津液顺着他的嘴角流下来，牵出银丝一样的线条滴在地上，他把玩着Jared的阴囊像那是什么有趣的玩具一般，轻抚着揉捏着。  
“Jensen……我能……我能……”  
“你想怎么样？菜鸟。”Jensen因为说话而吐出Jared的阴茎，沾着口水的阴茎暴露在空气中凉得颤了一颤。  
“我能动动我的手吗？我想摄影师也要给模特一点休息时间？”Jared请求地说。  
Jensen点了点头：“没问题。”然后并没有将Jared的阴茎再次吞进嘴里。  
他伸出舌头来，用舌尖舔了舔顶端，然后歪过头，将舌尖绕到阴茎的侧面，划过顶端的突起，沿着阴茎上的暴露的血管线条一路往下舔去，湿热的触感刚碰到又离开，Jared的每一寸都叫嚣着更多，而盯着Jensen粉嫩的舌尖，冲动像是燃得正旺的烈火将他血管里的血液烧的滚滚沸腾，快感像是风暴中的波涛拍打礁石一样在他的血管内撞击着，渴求着释放。  
“Jen……”昵称自然而然地从他嘴里呢喃出来，他抓住Jensen的头发，“作为一个模特，你也应该摆对自己的姿势。”  
他扯着Jensen的头发让他的嘴回到自己的阴茎面前，Jensen顺从地张开嘴，让他的阴茎撞了进去，但他也没有冲动地全部撞进去。  
再次感受到Jensen口腔的温暖让他满足地叹息了一声，而Jensen更加卖力地吞吐起他的阴茎，一次次将他含得更加深入，他感觉到自己的龟头抵到了他的喉咙，火热的咽喉微微地动着像是在小心翼翼爱抚他的顶端，丰润饱满已经被蹂躏得艳红的嘴唇努力地运动着。  
Jensen双手扶着Jared的膝窝，迎合着Jared抓着他头发小幅度的冲撞，每次Jared远离时就用力吸紧嘴唇，进入时就舌头用力碾压一般拂过阴茎表面。  
他一只手再次摸上Jared的阴囊，抚摸着Jared的耻骨，因为吞咽反应而激起他满眼的生理性眼泪，他用那双摄人心魄的绿眼睛看着Jared，那里面仿佛饱含着祈求与爱意。  
Jared在这样的眼神注视下，大力地冲撞了几下，用力抓着Jensen的头发将他的头扯开，精液一下子射满了Jensen的脸颊，乳白色的精液挂在他的眉毛上，滑落到他又长又密的睫毛上，散布在他红肿的嘴唇上。  
Jared因为这香艳的场景惊呼出来：“哦，God。”  
“你刚才叫的是Jen。”Jensen从跪着的姿势站了起来，从一旁的桌上拿过来一块没用的布料擦拭着自己的脸颊，嘴角勾着露出笑容。  
“我很抱歉，我……”他不知道他在抱歉什么，一切都是Jensen起的头。好吧，勃起算他的错，那也是因为Jensen随便对他上下其手，口交算他的错？也是Jensen主动脱的他的裤子。  
“嗨，我可没说刚才的都是意外，”他撇了撇嘴，看看自己的下半身，“这里是公共场所。”他指了指四周。  
“如果可以，我希望你完成今天的工作之后，我再继续给你指导。”他充满暗示地继续说道，而Jared因为想到刚才Jensen就在这样一个公共空间给了他一个口交而紧张又兴奋。  
“没问题，但是……我不懂。”他遇到了Jensen Ackles，然后得到了他的一个口交，他还如同在云里雾里。  
Jensen正在懊恼地想办法用衣服遮住自己下半身的勃起：“我可不是对任何菜鸟都会做这个，看在你身材不错，又这么可爱的份上。”他捏了捏Jared的手臂，“停止你那些乱七八糟的想法吧。”  
那天拍出来的照片Jared都不敢相信是自己，该死的，不是他自恋，但是那的确看起来很辣。  
所以他转职成了专业模特，而且是摄影师Jensen Ackles的御用模特。  
当然，也是男朋友。  
嘿，Jared，请你跟我这样做。


End file.
